Mais 50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari
by Anamateia
Summary: Mais 50 verdades, sobre o melhor personagem do mundo!


**E aí, beleza? **

Estou com mais um cadinhos de verdade sobre Kai Hiwatari, então vamos direito ao assunto!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence e blábláblá...**

**Mais 50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari. **

**50 – **Quando Kai Hiwatari fez a Dranzer fazer o giro turbo invertido, o planeta que girou no sentido contrário.

**49 – **Kai Hiwatari consegue baixar um arquivo de 1GB de tamanho em 10 segundos, usando internet discada, o provedor pede perdão, por não poder ir mais rápido.

**48 – **Kai Hiwatari faz gol olímpico no pebolim.

**47 – **Não se deve chorar pelo leite derramado, mas se o leite for do Kai Hiwatari, aí tu tá ferrado!

**46 – **O pulso do Kai é medido com base na escala Richter.

**45- **A diferença entre Sasuke e Kai Hiwatari é enorme: Um é jovem, bonito, forte, sangue de guerreiro, consegue cair de alturas inimagináveis e domina com perfeição qualquer animal, já o outro é um ninjinha baitolinha.

**44 – **Kai Hiwatari ganha de qualquer um no xadrez, apenas jogando com um "pião".

**43 – **Kai Hiwatari inventou o Adamantiun numa bricadeira na escola, ele tinha 5 anos.

**42 – **Kai Hiwatari assistiu a fita do filme "O Chamado", logo depois disso o telefone tocou e aconteceu um breve dialogo: "Sete Dias" – "Aqui é o Kai Hiwatari" – "Perdão, foi engano"

**41- **No dia em que Kai se machucou, Dranzer ficou com tanta raiva, que foi para as Filipinas no monte Pinatubo para se acalmar nisso aconteceu a maior catástrofe vulcânica do mundo.

**40 – **Kai Hiwatari frita formigas com lente de aumento, de noite.

**39 – **Kai Hiwatari enfrentou o Clube da Luta, o Clube perdeu.

**38 – **Um dos motivos para a crise financeira, foi Kai Hiwatari que cancelou uma conta no banco.

**37 – **Kai Hiwatari ganhou de seu pai Chuck Norris no poker. Chuck tinha um Royal Flush.

**36 – **Kai Hiwatari já venceu o Rally Dakar de patins.

**35 – **A torre de Pisa de curvou ao Kai, e por respeito, nunca mais se levantou.

**34 – **Black Dranzer nunca mais aparecer por medo da Dranzer.

**33 – **O polígrafo mente, por medo de contrariar Kai Hiwatari.

**32 – **Uma abelha rainha picou o Kai, depois disso ela virou operária.

**31 – **Kai Hiwatari não só faz a vaca tossir, como a faz falar em russo fluentemente.

**30 – **Kai Hiwatari foi no Burguer King, pediu um Big Mac e foi atendido.

**29 – **Kai Hiwatari consegue abrir o mar vermelho apenas com um lançamento da Dranzer.

**28 – **Kai Hiwatari achou o Nemo, foi o almoço de sábado.

**27 – **Mais um motivo para que Kai Hiwatari recusasse o papel de Luke Skywalker no Star Wars, é que se Kai usasse a força dele, o Darth Vader iria falar fino pelo resto da vida.

**26 – **Kai Hiwatari não tem relógio, ele escolhe as horas e o tempo obedece.

**25 – **Kai Hiwatari sabe o último algarismo do número PI.

**24 – **Kai Hiwatari contou até o infinito 3 vezes.

**23 – **Não existiu guerra no Iraque, na verdade aquilo era Kai Hiwatari com seu pai Chuck Norris, numa brincadeira divertida de paint Ball.

**22 – **Silvio Santos não ficou rico como camelô, ele implorou para que Kai Hiwatari lhe emprestasse dinheiro.

**21 – **O médico que foi responsável pelo nascimento do Kai, morreu segundos depois, na hora em que ele deu uma "palmada" em Kai, ele revidou e Chuck Norris deu um Rounhouse Kick.

**20 – **O ingrediente secreto do Red Bull é o suor do Kai Hiwatari.

**19 – **Kai Hiwatari pode segurar o fôlego por 8 anos e meio, só perde para o Chuck Norris que segura por 9 anos.

**18 – **Amor não machuca e não deixa ninguém louco. Kai Hiwatari faz isso.

**17 – **Existem somente duas coisas que cortam Diamantes: Outro diamante e Chuck Norris. Kai Hiwatari transforma o diamante em pó com um tapa.

**15 – **Chuck Norris levou Kai aos dois anos para um lago, que quase se afogou, Kai Hiwatari ficou tão furioso, que depois daquele dia, que o local ficou conhecido como "Mar Morto".

**14 – **Quando Kai Hiwatari faz flexão, ele não levanta o próprio peso, ele empurra o planeta.

**13 – **A fé não move montanhas, Kai Hiwatari as coloca pra correr.

**12 – **Chuck Norris descobriu a causa da crise financeira, foi quando Kai Hiwatari brincou de Monopoly.

**11 – **Kai Hiwatari limpa os dentes com arame farpado.

**10 – **Kai Hiwatari apanhou uma vez na vida, foi a primeira vez que Chuck Norris quebrou a mão.

**09 – **Depois da luta contra Kai Hiwatari, Brooklyn se recuperou, até se uniu com Tom Clancy para falar de sua experiência, que virou filme ele é: "A soma de todos os medos"

**08 – **Numa sala de estar comum, existem mais de 1.598 objetos que Kai Hiwatari pode matar uma pessoa, incluindo a própria sala.

**07 – **Kai Hiwatari invadiu os arquivos do FBI nos Estados Unidos da América, usando uma calculadora.

**06 – **A raposa de nove caldas não foi presa, ela se escondeu no Naruto por medo da Dranzer e o Sabre de chamas.

**05 – **Um dia Kai Hiwatari ficou gripado, para azar dos americanos ele estava nos E.U.A, nesse tempo surgiu o Katrina.

**04 – **Kai Hiwatari lançou a beyblade no queixo de um cavalo, assim surgiu as girafas.

**03 – **As pessoas não falam com Kai Hiwatari, elas imploram.

**02 – **O agente Neo, do Matrix, pode se desviar de tiros, mas não do ataque da Dranzer.

**01 – **Kai Hiwatari, obrigou a escritora à escrever 50 verdades descentes sobre ele, com o risco de virar churrasco com o ataque de Dranzer.

**Fim!**


End file.
